Fin
by MiissRed
Summary: Parfois, ça fait simplement du bien de passer une soirée entre potes, quelle que soit la fin de celle-ci.


_**Fin.**_

Assis dans son canapé, Antoine regardait les corps gisant dans son salon. Tous étaient occupés de dormir, parfois dans des positions qu'il ne pensait même pas possible de prendre.

Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement son problème, ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir mal quand il se réveillerait.

La tête d'Alexis tomba sur son épaule. Antoine tourna la tête vers lui mais ne bougea pas pour le moment. Il n'en avait pas envie. Juste sentir la présence d'un de ses amis le rassura un peu, il se sentait un minimum protégé malgré le fait que le dénommé Linksthesun avait plutôt l'air d'une loque plutôt qu'une personne prête à tout pour protéger les personnes qu'il aimait.

Mais au fond, Antoine savait que c'était le cas. Son ami avait déjà montré plusieurs fois qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et surtout qu'il était capable de protéger ceux qu'il appréciait de potentielles menaces, du moins de potentielles critiques. Il n'y avait guère que sur internet qu'il pouvait les protéger mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. Après tout, il n'y avait que là qu'on les attaquait vraiment.

Antoine se souvenait une fois, d'une insulte qu'on lui avait envoyé sur sa page facebook. Une énième critique sur le fait qu'il ne sortait toujours pas de vidéo. Pourtant celle-là avait été particulièrement horrible. Antoine avait été touché au plus profond de son être. On venait de l'attaquer sur des choses personnelles, des choses que personnes n'étaient censés connaître et pourtant ce ''fan'' savait. Alexis était justement là, il avait pris une semaine pour passer un peu de temps avec ses potes. Et il avait trouvé le touffu roulé en boule dans un plaid extrêmement doux -oui, il était nécessaire de le préciser pour Antoine-, le regard vide, fixant un point sans bouger d'un poil même après l'arrivée d'Alexis.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Antoine avait toujours été très calme mais jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Alexis s'était assis aux pieds du boss final des internets, il n'avait rien dit et avait simplement attendu un geste ou une parole de son ami. Il n'avait fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour que le propriétaire de Richard et de Samuel ne fonde en larmes. Il n'avait fallu d'un quart de plus pour qu'il se calme et explique doucement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait tout expliqué, il avait tout dit comme jamais il n'avait dit autant de choses à quelqu'un -mis à part Mathieu.

La réaction d'Alexis avait surpris Antoine. Il s'était levé, avait attrapé son ordinateur portable et s'était bloqué dessus les trois heures qui avaient suivi, trafiquant quelque chose que le touffu n'avait pas réellement compris. A la place, il recommençait doucement à se renfermer sur lui-même, se sentant tout à coup abandonné par un ami à qui il avait tout dit.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était rendormi. C'est avec l'odeur de pancakes qu'il s'était réveillé. Il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, trouvant un Alexis souriant. Il lui lança que son problème était résolu. Il avait passé les trois heures à faire des recherches sur la personne qui l'avait menacé, critiqué et piqué à vif. Il lui avait envoyé un message privé, balançant toute une série de méchanceté sur cette personne, attaquant sur ses points faibles. Il avait fini son message par une phrase : « Maintenant que vous avez compris à quel point cela fait mal d'être attaqué sur ses faiblesses, j'espère que vous ne recommencerez plus, avec personnes d'autres parce que certaines personnes peuvent être encore plus violentes pour protéger leurs amis que je ne l'ai été dans ce message. »

La publication avait été supprimée, Antoine n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de cette personne.

Alexis était bien plus protecteur que ce qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Il cachait bien son jeu, vraiment.

Antoine se sortit de son état de coussin en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le Breton.

Quelle heure était-il au fait ? Il regarda l'horloge murale : 5 heures. Il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil malgré la fête de la veille qui avait été agitée et alcoolisée. Ils se réveilleraient tous avec une migraine carabinée.

Il posa le regard sur Fred qui dormait une moitié de corps dans le fauteuil, l'autre moitié sur le sol. Il dormait profondément et semblait parti pour dormir encore toute la matinée.

Antoine tenta de mettre le corps du gamer dans une position beaucoup plus confortable mais la contestation somnolente l'avait dissuadé de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Surtout que Seb avait l'air de prendre le pied de Fred pour un ours en peluche. La scène était assez marrante en réalité. Antoine ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo de ce spectacle.

Il s'assit en face du fauteuil, regardant les deux gamers avec un sourire presque nostalgique aux lèvres. Ces deux-là en avaient passé du temps à le faire rire. Il ne s'était pas passé un moment en leur compagnie sans qu'Antoine ne se sente triste ou dans ses pensées. Fred avait un humour qui sortait de tout son être, c'était tellement naturel pour lui de faire rire qu'Antoine se demandait parfois si sa mère n'avait pas passé son temps à rire pendant sa grossesse.

Et Seb, bien plus réservé, savait pourtant faire de l'humour mais toujours au moment opportun. C'était parfois presque inaudible mais les vannes sortaient bien de sa bouche.

Antoine se souvenait surtout de toutes leurs parties de jeux vidéos. Ils passaient leur temps à jouer quand ils étaient ensemble, oh bien sûr pas tout le temps mais Antoine se souvenait surtout de ces nuits qu'ils passaient à jouer à des jeux de merdes comme disait Fred. Mais depuis qu'Antoine avait découvert leur chaine, depuis qu'il en avait été fan, l'envie de tester ce genre de jeux se faisait de plus en plus grande. Fred était même amusé de voir Antoine rager sur le gameplay ou la qualité du jeu. Ce n'était même pas le même genre de rage que dans ses vidéos. Antoine savait crier, insulter et traiter de merde tout ce qu'il passait mais devant ces jeux, c'était autre chose. Un autre chose que Fred n'avait même jamais su expliquer au touffu quand il le lui avait dit.

Antoine se souvenait, le gamer souriait et tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer à quel point il trouvait amusant les réactions du vidéaste devant les jeux. Seb avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Antoine avait rigolé, suivi des deux gamers.

Le boss final des internets regarda encore un instant les deux amis endormis avant de se dire qu'ils aimeraient certainement avoir un petit déjeuner quand ils se réveilleraient.

Mais en voulant accéder à la cuisine, il manqua de trébucher sur François. Celui-ci se retourna, le sol devait être assez confortable pour le Fossoyeur de film apparemment.

Antoine attrapa un coussin et le mit en dessous de la tête du brun pour qu'il ait un minimum de confort en plus.

Ah, François. Ce vidéaste qui l'avait toujours intrigué. Il avait un style bien à lui, une manière de parler qu'on pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Leur première rencontre avait été assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Antoine devait l'avouer mais il n'avait encore regardé aucune de ses vidéos à cette époque. Il ne savait même pas qu'il existait. C'était presque triste en réalité.

Ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'une soirée organisée par Mathieu. Ce dernier adorait inviter plein de personnes en même temps, histoire que tout le monde puisse se rencontrer. Antoine était seul au bar, il était encore tout nouveau dans ce type de ''communauté''. Il était encore très intimidé, pour ceux qui avaient vu ses premières vidéos, c'était un véritable changement, comme si c'était son jumeau calme et tranquille qui l'avait remplacé. François venait chercher à boire et l'avait repéré alors il s'était rapproché pour faire un peu connaissance. Leur conversation avait débuté assez mal, il fallait l'avouer. François montrait un côté extrêmement sociable tandis qu'Antoine était simplement beaucoup trop timide pour parler ouvertement avec de nouvelles connaissances. François posait des questions, histoire de le connaître un peu. Au fil des minutes, il voyait que son interlocuteur se détendait un peu. Et le sujet de leur passion commune qu'était les vidéos avait vite été abordé. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils faisaient respectivement. François aimait le concept de ces petites vidéos critiquées avec humour, il avait aimé suivre Salut les Geeks et il avait directement promis qu'il jetterait un œil sur le travail d'Antoine dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui. Comme Antoine, qui était fasciné par le monde du cinéma, avait promis de s'intéresser aux vidéos du Fossoyeur. Et c'était naturellement que leur conversation avait dévié sur le cinéma et les films qui allaient sortir cette année-là. Ils échangeaient sur leurs espérances autant que sur leurs déceptions à l'idée de certaines sorties. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment vu le temps passé.

Antoine savait qu'il pouvait parler de tout et de rien avec François. Il savait que n'importe quel sujet pourrait déboucher sur des débats intéressants.

Il baissa les yeux un instant et puis finit par arriver dans la cuisine. Il se disait que des pancakes, c'était vraiment pas mal pour un petit déjeuner. Alors il se mit à l'ouvrage. Il espérait que le résultat ne serait pas trop désastreux, il était tout de même près de 5h30 maintenant et il avait bu un peu, pas autant que les autres mais un peu.

Antoine soupira, il savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire de cette journée et il en eut le coeur serré un instant. Il y avait un élan de nostalgie qui le prenait petit à petit.

Il commença à faire cuire les pancakes quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'une personne sur la table. Nyo était confortablement installé sur le meuble, une bouteille de vin dans les bras qui faisait office d'ours en peluche.

Antoine rit un peu et retourna à sa cuisson en repensant à toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient faites, autant dans ses vidéos que dans la vraie vie. Les délires s'étaient assez vite enchaînés en réalité. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment ils s'étaient rencontré, il avait pourtant l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, comme un ami qu'on connaît depuis les maternelles et qui avait toujours été là, se protégeant l'un l'autre pour les conneries, les bêtises qu'ils avaient commises.

Antoine ne savait même pas comment c'était possible mais il ne changerait pas leur relation pour autant.

Il se souvenait qu'il passait du temps à l'observer quand Nyo dessinait. Il avait toujours été admiratif de son talent de dessinateur. Il se disait que c'était inné chez lui de faire des choses aussi belles et Nyo ne faisait que lui répondre qu'il n'avait fait que s'entraîner. Qu'il était nul au départ et qu'il avait toujours de gros défauts mais qu'il s'améliorait au fil du temps, ce sur quoi Antoine rétorquait toujours que c'était un gros menteur et qu'il dessinait parfaitement bien.

Il y avait toujours eu ce petit jeu entre eux, l'un racontant calmement qu'il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire, l'autre répliquant sur un ton accusateur qu'il se foutait de sa gueule et que tout était parfait.

Nyo surtout. En réalité, Antoine, en plus d'être timide, se sous estimait toujours. Pour lui, son travail n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il voulait, pas à la hauteur d'un tel succès. Il n'y croyait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait que Nyo passait parfois des heures à lui expliquer pourquoi les gens aimaient son travail ou simplement à le rassurer sur des choix qu'il voulait faire mais hésitait à cause de cette sous estime.

C'était handicapant mais il savait qu'il y avait Nyo.

Les pancakes finirent par être tous cuits. Antoine savait qu'ils seraient tièdes quand ils se réveilleraient tous alors il les mit dans le frigo, on ne savait jamais si par un concours étrange de circonstances, un animal se faufilait dans la maison et mangeait tout. Il écrivit alors sur un papier qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se servir, qu'il y avait des pancakes dans le frigo ainsi que du lait, du jus d'orange, des kellogs, des fruits, des biscuits ou encore du pain et de la confiture. Il avait toujours aimé tout prévoir dans les moindres détails. Le petit déjeuner faisait parti de ces moindres détails.

Il revint dans le salon, regarda l'horloge murale. Il était presque 6h.

Antoine passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Un sanglot faillit sortir mais il ne se passa rien, pas une larme ne coula.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il attrapa son verre en plastique, le remplissant d'eau. Il sursauta presque en voyant Victor dans le miroir. Le comment il s'était retrouvé dans sa baignoire sera certainement une question qu'il se poserait et qui ne trouverait jamais de réponse. Antoine lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir s'il était bien installé et comme il vit que son ''frère de cheveux'' comme aimaient les appeler les autres, dormait comme un loir, il se détendit un peu.

Victor était le dernier qu'il avait connu. Il ne savait même plus trop comment. Il faisait un tour sur youtube, c'était certainement en cherchant des critiques sur un film qu'il était tombé sur sa chaine. Il avait adhéré assez vite au style du Lyonnais. Et encore plus quand il avait commencé à regarder Les Unknown Movies. Victor avait de l'imagination et un talent fou pour donner envie d'apprendre et de connaître des choses. Antoine avait décidé d'entamer le dialogue, il avait hésité une bonne demie heure avant de lui envoyer un message -foutue timidité !- mais il avait fini par oser. Il ne l'avait pas regretté un seul instant.

Avec le temps, Antoine invitait parfois Victor à Paris quand il voyait que le chevelu fan de cinéma avait envie de voir quelque chose sur la capitale. Ils passaient souvent leur temps à parler de cinéma. Victor avait même parfois demandé si ça n'emmerdait pas Antoine de toujours parler de la même chose mais le touffu avait haussé les épaules en répondant qu'il aimait le cinéma et qu'il aimait surtout voir la lueur de passion dans les yeux des gens.

Il était presque dingue comme Antoine savait mettre à l'aise les gens et à quel point il était une bonne oreille pour eux. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte au fond mais Victor aimait beaucoup parler avec lui.

Antoine finit par redéposer le verre d'eau vide. Il quitta la salle de bain toujours sans un bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les gens qui avaient accepté de venir faire la fête avec lui. Il avait tout organisé. Jusqu'au moindre détail, oui.

L'excuse avait été qu'il allait sortir le prochain What the cut !? ce soir, cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait rien sorti alors il se disait qu'il devait marquer le coup.

Il était un peu triste que certaines personnes n'avaient pas pu être présentes, comme Bruce par exemple. Bruce qui adorait répondre aux questions qu'Antoine lui posait sur différents sujets. Généralement scientifiques, il ne fallait pas trop déconner. Bruce qui était réellement intéressant et qui rigolait avec tout le monde. Cet homme était comme un poisson dans l'eau quand il était avec des gens qu'il appréciait, il parlait avec tout le monde sur n'importe quel sujet et il pouvait changer de conversation avec une aisance qu'Antoine lui avait envié, il devait se l'avouer.

Ou bien Slim ou François, et un peu toute la clique de Frenchball qui était sur un tournage dans le sud de la France et qui était tout simplement désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir. Antoine savait qu'ils étaient vraiment désolés et que certains étaient même un peu tristes mais ils n'y pouvaient rien et le touffu leur avait pardonné tout aussi vite. Ces gens étaient d'un tel réconfort et tellement intéressants qu'ils ne s'en rendait certainement même pas compte.

Antoine entra dans sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit où se trouvait déjà un petit corps. Du moins pas si petit que ça mais Antoine aimait tellement taquiner Mathieu sur sa taille que ça en devenait un réel running gag. Mathieu bougea un peu et finit par se retourner vers le plus grand sans pour autant sortir de son sommeil. C'était le seul à avoir été se coucher vers 1h du matin. Il venait de passer une nuit blanche à monter sa vidéo et juste pour une sorte de compétition, avait décidé de sortir sa vidéo en même temps pour voir qui aurait le plus de vues en deux heures. Mathieu se doutait que ce serait Antoine mais celui-ci soutenait dur comme fer que tout était possible.

Alors à 18h, ça sera la course.

Antoine eut un sourire triste quelques secondes. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Mathieu était son meilleur ami, réellement. Peut-être même le seul qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Même avec tous les autres, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Il ne pensait pourtant pas du tout que ce serait le cas quand il s'était rendu compte à cause d'un commentaire assez violent qu'il proposait plus ou moins le même contenu que lui. Il pensait que Mathieu allait le critiquer, le donner en pâture à ses fans trop hardcore sous prétexte qu'il le plagiait. Il avait quand même envoyé un message d'excuse au cas où, expliquant qu'il ne savait pas que SLG existait sinon jamais il n'aurait osé se lancer.

Et Mathieu avait répondu qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Antoine le plagiait et que même si l'idée de base était la même, il ne pouvait pas se l'approprier. Internet était grand et il n'était pas un dictateur.

Antoine avait été soulagé et ils avaient commencé à parler.

Mathieu l'avait mis en confiance, il voyait que la gêne de proposer la même idée était encore présente chez le touffu mais à force de répéter qu'il s'en foutait, cette gêne avait disparu.

Ils en avaient passé du temps ensemble. Les conférences, les verres entre potes ou même les soirées pizza. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas comme avec les autres, que leur relation n'était pas ordinaire mais il savait surtout que ce n'était pas dans le sens amoureux du terme. C'était réellement bizarre. Au point qu'ils avaient parfois les mêmes pensées ensemble comme s'ils avaient été frères jumeaux.

Comme expliquer ce genre de choses au commun des mortels ? C'était tout simplement impossible parce que même eux ne savaient pas se l'expliquer, c'était naturel.

Antoine sourit faiblement en pensant aux nuits blanches qu'ils avaient faites, parfois elles étaient prévues comme lorsqu'ils décidaient de se faire le marathon de tous les Game of thrones avant de voir le tout dernier épisode sorti. Parfois ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, ils parlaient tellement qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer.

Ou encore ces nuits où l'un n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'une présence et que celle de son meilleur ami était tout simplement parfaite.

Il restait là, comme des cons à parler de n'importe quoi et tout passait plus vite.

Ils avaient parlé de tout, ils s'étaient même révélés certains secrets. Ils se connaissaient presque par coeur.

Pourtant il y avait bien une chose qu'Antoine n'avait jamais raconté à son meilleur ami : c'était sa détresse. Cette envie auto destructrice qui le prenait de plus en plus.

Ces derniers temps avaient simplement été horribles pour lui, il avait l'impression que tout lui tombait dessus d'un coup. Ca faisait un an qu'il n'avait plus sorti de vidéo et en réalité, il n'y en avait toujours pas. Il ne sortirait pas de vidéo ce soir. What the cut !? était fini. Il en avait marre. De tout.

Les gens qui le critiquaient étaient de plus en plus hargneux. Ils touchaient de plus en plus les points sensibles. Ils allaient de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à venir chez lui pour balancer des œufs, des pierres ou du PQ sur sa façade. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité nul part. Ni dans la rue, ni dans sa propre maison. Il ne voulait plus sortir. Il voulait juste rester dans son lit et ne plus jamais en bouger.

Progressivement, il avait commencé à avoir des idées noires, à déprimer. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne bougeait presque plus. Il ne faisait qu'envoyer des messages à ses amis pour ne pas les inquiéter, ou plutôt pour faire comme si tout allait bien. Oui tout allait bien d'un point de vue externe. Bien sûr que sa perte de poids n'était pas passé inaperçue ce soir mais il avait juste dit qu'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe et qu'il avait évité de trop manger pour éviter de tout revomir après, ils n'avaient pas posé plus de questions.

Il n'y avait même pas que les commentaires en réalité. Il avait appris que son petit frère avait eu un accident sur son lieu de travail et ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Ca lui avait mis un coup au moral surtout qu'ils avaient l'habitude, quand ils étaient petits, de courir partout dans la maison comme pour rendre hystérique leur mère qui ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de les aimer du plus profond de son cœur.

Pour ne pas arranger les choses, son grand-père était mort, le dernier, celui qu'il voyait le plus souvent. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait depuis un bout de temps mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait au point de mourir en peu de temps. Il avait été affecté, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Ses nerfs étaient déjà à vif, il en avait déjà marre de tout, de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, de tout le monde, de tous ces gens qui ne pouvaient faire que critiquer à longueur de journée et qui devenaient de plus en plus méchants au fil du temps, il n'avait pas besoin de cette mort en plus dans ses pensées.

Il n'y avait plus rien qui allait dans sa vie. Parce que tout ça n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux mais il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ne pas pleurer. Pas devant ses amis. Jamais. Même s'ils étaient endormis.

D'ailleurs, Mathieu ouvrit les paupières doucement. Il bailla de façon pas du tout discrète ce qui fit sourire faiblement Antoine. Mathieu fit mine de bouder et puis lui dit simplement bonjour avant de s'étirer.

« -Ca va ? » demanda le plus petit qui commençait à émerger doucement.

« -Je suis juste extrêmement fatigué. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'ai mis une heure à comprendre qu'Alexis s'était endormi en regardant les vidéos avec moi. Du coup, j'ai fait des Pancakes. »

Mathieu rigola. Il se redressa tandis qu'Antoine restait toujours couché.

Le prétendu schizophrène se leva et sortit du lit sous le regard du touffu.

« -Alors vaut mieux que tu dormes, promis on fera le moins de bruit possible pour que tu te reposes un maximum. »

Antoine acquiesça doucement et Mathieu lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce sur quoi le plus grand rétorqua qu'ils faisaient déjà trop n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'en rajoute.

Mathieu rit et sortit de la chambre par la suite.

Antoine ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrira pas non, il le savait. Tous penseraient qu'il dormait profondément, certains repartiraient le temps que Mathieu ne décide de le réveiller vers 17h, histoire qu'ils finissent par faire leur compétition.

Il n'y en aurait pas.

Pourquoi les avoir tous fait venir s'il n'y avait pas de vidéo alors ? Parce qu'Antoine avait besoin de les voir une dernière fois. Ce serait sa dernière fête, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait. La quantité de médicaments qu'il avait ingéré était beaucoup trop conséquente.

Il sourit une dernière fois et malgré son coeur serré, il savait que tout irait mieux maintenant.

C'était la fin, et il savait qu'il avait pu encore caresser un peu de bonheur avant qu'enfin, tous les problèmes ne s'arrêtent.

Et il put ressasser tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec les gens qu'il aimait avant de sombrer dans un sommeil rassurant, dans un sommeil sans fin.

.

.

 **Yo, alors oui, ceci était encore très joyeux, je sais ^^**

 **Cet OS faisait parti d'une sorte de concours avec woloopie -coucou 3 - dont le sujet était "le lendemain de fête" -ouais bah il était marqué nul part que c'était censé être joyeux :') -**

 **Je m'excuse déjà pour les potentielles fautes, j'ai relu un peu en mode distraite alors j'en ai peut-être laissé quelques unes ^^**

 **Le mode bavarde est pas activée en soirée xD j'espère juste tout simplement que cet OS vous a plu, qu'il n'était pas trop confus et que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes :3**

 **Bonne soirée/journée !**


End file.
